My Dark Princess
by LisaLu92
Summary: Spike and Dawn set out in their life or unlife of traveling but will they be helping people or kiling them. Find out inside. Rated M from begining and probably in later chapters. Set In season 5.
1. Sweet, Strong, Erotic Perfume

Dawn hummed a tune as she walked through graveyard to Spikes crypt. She loved going to his after school, he was the only one who treated her like an adult. They would just sit and talk or Spike would try to explain Passions to her. It was all sown so it doing him or her, she was going to kill that person to her but it was still fun to hear him go on about it.

Spike could smell her before she even reached the door; somehow the thought of her gave him butterflies in his stomach. He ran round picking up dirty jeans and tops, he didn't want the place messy when she was here.

"Hi Spike." Dawn said as she came through the door. Spike turned round to greet her and his mouth dropped to his feet. She was wearing a red low cut strap top, a short denim skirt, knee high boots and her long, brown hair was hanging perfectly over her shoulders. "Spike, you ok"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said has he pulled his shirt down to try hide the bulge now forming in his pants. "Buffy let you go to school like that?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly, she wasn't up when I left, so I thought I would take the chance." Dawn said as she hopped onto the tomb. "I have a change of clothes in my bag for when I'm leaving here." She crossed her legs, forgetting she had a skirt on. Spike gasped at the sight of her red lace panties.

_"Is she trying to torture me?"_ He thought.

Dawn noticed he was staring at her weird. "Erm, Spike, you're drooling."

"Well, Dawnie when there's a girl sitting cross legged with a skirt on in front of me, I tend to do that."

Dawn went red and bent her legs to the side to hide herself. "Sorry, I'm used to sitting like that."

"Do you see me complaining?" He said as he walked over to her. "In fact, you could say I rather enjoyed." He swung her legs round and stood between them.

"Erm, Spike, what are you doing?"

"Isn't obvious pet." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Spike, you love Buffy." She whispered, the sense of jealousy rolling off her.

"Wrong, I loved Buffy. The past few weeks changed that. You are the only one who gives a fuck about me. You're the best friend I have ever had." He could see tears welling up in her eyes. "And I've seen the way you are around them and the way you are around me. You can't be yourself around them, but you can with me and that's the side of you I love." His hands caressed her face. "Now will you let me show that love."

"But Spike, how do I know you won't go running back to Buffy."

"Nibblet, the slayer treated me like shit. She doesn't love me, but you; you've loved me since the first time you seen me. I could always smell the jealousy whenever I talk about the slayer. Wanna know how I know you feel the same now?"

"How?"

"I can smell it; it's like a perfume, sweet, strong, erotic perfume." He whispered in her ear, and then started to kiss the way round to her lips before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. Dawn moaned against his mouth, giving his tongue entry to explore hers. His hand that had been resting on her waist were now moving forward to her stomach and then down under the waist line of her skirt and into her panties.

"Nice and wet for me. He whispered once he broke the kiss. She couldn't speak, his hands were rubbing her and she loved it too much to even hear what he had said. "You like that?" She nodded. "What about this?" She gasped as a finger entered her and began pumping in and out.

Spike got the shock of his unlife when she got up and wrapped her legs round his waist. She crushed his lips with hers and ground against his aroused member, causing him to groan into her mouth.

_"Where did she learn that"_ He thought, trying to stop himself exploding. "Dawn, if you don't stop, no one will get any fun." She looked at him wickedly. She started to nibble his jaw line which made him growl and ram her into the wall. She could feel his erection against her thigh. He stopped his attack and looked her. "Dawn I have to ask? Are you sure you want to do this? You can't get your virginity back once it's gone."

She caressed his face and looked into his eyes. "Spike I've always wanted you to be my first." He didn't need to hear it again. He resumed his attack on Dawns neck while trying to get her skirt off. When it fell on the floor he removed her top and she took off his and ran her hands over his abs, which caused him to take an unnecessary deep breath. Before long both were naked and caressing each other.

"Lets go down stairs." Spike suggested then laughed at the face she gave him. "Do you want to stay up here and risk big sis finding us." He could tell the thought made her more aroused. _"So the bit likes danger."_ He took her hand and led her to the ladders.

When Dawn was on the last step, Spike picked her up and laid her on the bed gently but didn't join her right away; he stood and looked at the beautiful goddess in front of him in all her glory. His eyes ran over her body, her perfect curved hips, flat stomach, rounded breasts and all the way up to her shining eyes. He finally got in beside and whispered in her ear. "You're more beautiful than I ever imagined." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Make love to me, Spike."

He ran his hands over her hips and between her thigh. She gasped as his finger entered her again and began sliding in and out her body, when she gasped again he captured her mouth in a mind blowing kiss and manoeuvred himself so he was on top of her. He brought his fingers up and held them to her lips. "Wanna taste what I can smell?" She lifted her head and sucked his fingers of her own juices. "Now are you ready?" She nodded. He slowly entered her knowing that she would be in pain, but couldn't help moan in pleasure at how tight she was. He stayed still for a moment or two so she could adjust before moving in her slowly. He could see the pain in her eyes, but knew that she would soon feel better and would be enjoying it as much as he was and right enough she was soon begging him to go faster. He picked up the pace and he soon felt her walls close around him, causing him to come over the edge and sink his fangs into her neck, which made her moan in pleasure not pain.

"Spike." She moaned. "Spike." Head lifted his demon face. "I want you to turn me."

"What."

"I want to spend eternity with you."

"Dawn, I can't. You would regret it. You would never be able go into the sun again, you won't be you."

"Please, Spike. I know I want this, I've been thinking about it for months. I want to be with you." He looked into her eyes and saw no fear. "Please." She pleaded softly.

He moved his head back to her neck and sunk his fangs into the same holes. Her blood was sweet, nothing like the two slayers he had killed or the pure blood of virgins he had drained.

When he knew she was close to death he sat up and pulled her onto his lap, he slit his wrist with his fangs and held it to her mouth.

"Dawn, you have to do this, it will make the change but I'm not just going to turn you, I'm going to be your sire and you will my childe, ok." She nodded weakly, then opened her mouth and started to drink his blood like it was water. As she drank from him he could see the things that they would do together and an evil smile appeared on his face as, he laid the now sleeping Dawn down on the bed and lay next to her.

* * *

OK R&R PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Penguins took my sanity


	2. Demon Face

_Ok second chapter, hopefully it will get more reviews. Check out my other ficts as well.

* * *

_

"Where is she? School finished 2 hours ago." Buffy looked at her watch.

"She might be at Spikes or Janice's." Willow said, she wasn't to worried she was used to Dawn being late, but Buffy wasn't, she had been working at the Double meat Palace while Dawn was at school and would usually patrol after work so she didn't really know what time Dawn got back.

"I'm gonna go see if she at Spike's." She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

Spike was just waking up when Buffy came in to his crypt. 

"Spike, where are you?"

"I'm right here pet. What do you want?" He said as he came up the ladder.

"Have you seen Dawn? She didn't come home from school and Willow said she might be here."

"Well haven't seen her luv but if I do I will tell her that her big sis is looking for her."

"Ok. So you I guess you have company." She pointed to the discarded clothes lying on the floor.

"What? Oh right them, eh yeah, young female vampire, very hot, she's downstairs right now." He noticed Buffy was ready to head down. "I wouldn't go down if I were you, she's really cranky, better just leave her."

"Ok. Well I'll see you later."

"Bye slayer." When the door was closed behind her he sighed in relief. He knew that Dawn would be awake soon, and he didn't want the slayer finding her before then. He had it all planned, when Dawn wakes up she will need blood, then they will leave Sunnydale as soon as possible. He couldn't risk Buffy finding out what he had done. When he went back down the ladders, he got really for Dawns awakening.

* * *

_7 hours later_

Spike woke up to the bed moving, he opened his eyes and seen Dawn with her back to him.

"Dawn, pet, you ok." She turned round to face him; she had her demon face on.

"I can't get it away. I want it away before I go to see Buffy." Spike could tell that Dawn had no soul but was still Dawn.

"Why do you want to go see the slayer?"

"I wanted to tell her that I was ok, and spend one more night with her. The weird thing is I know I have no soul and I still want to eat someone but I still love Buffy and everyone else. Is that weird."

"No, I was the same. When I was turned I wanted nothing more than to have my mother with me but when I turned her she wasn't my mother, she was an image of her but didn't have the soul that made her my mother, so you have to promise not to turn Buffy."

"I promise." He kissed her nose.

"Good. Now run along my dark princess." He slapped Dawns ass.

* * *

Dawn stood on her door step. 

"Ok, here goes." She knocked the door. When Buffy answered she looked shocked to see Dawn standing in front of her. "Hi Buffy."

"Dawn" Buffy grabbed the young girl in a slayer strength hug. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead." She pulled away and looked at Dawn. You look really pale and you're freezing."

"I'm ok, Buffy I really..." she was cut off by Buffy.

"Where were you? Why didn't you call? And what the hell is that on your neck." Dawn's hand flew up to cover the marks.

"Erm, angry puppy."

"Oh no, that's a vampire bite, Dawn, when did that happen, they look like they've just healed but I haven't seen them before."

"Ok, Buffy. The reason I came back was to tell you that I was attacked by a vampire and Spike found me and turned me before it was too late, and to say that we are leaving tomorrow night. I can't stay here, I'm a demon and I don't want you to have to choose between me and the safety of others."

"Where will you go?"

"I dunno, I think Spike wants to go to England, it's all he ever talks about." Dawn smiled. "Buffy I have to go, suns almost up. If you want to say a proper goodbye then come round to Spikes."

"Will you come back?"

"Maybe in a few years. Bye Buffy I love you."

"Bye Dawn, love you too. Dawn smiled again and walked out the door. Buffy watched her until she turned the corner then closed the door and burst into tears.

* * *

When Willow came down the next morning she found Buffy on the sofa.  
"Did she come home?" 

"Yeah but she's away again." Buffy looked up.

"Why?" Willow was totally confused, it was Saturday.

"Willow, she's a vampire. She said Spike had found her near death and turned her but he made her his childe. They're leaving tonight." Buffy started sobbing again.

* * *

Dawn sat in the corner of the crypt sobbing, she didn't want to be like this, she wished that leaving wouldn't be so hard, she wished that she hated Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies but the human was still in her, she didn't know how long it would be until she would become a heartless beast, who only cared about killing, fucking and her sire. Spike, sweet Spike, her sire sat by her side cradling her protectively, ready to kill anything or anyone who tried to take his precious childe away from him. While Dawn had been asleep he had Warren remove the chip from his brain, so that was that problem taking care of, now all he had to do was get Dawn out of Sunnydale.

"Dawn, we're going to L.A. I know a guy there; he can get us to London on a cargo plane, ships take too long."

"But Spike, Angel is there, Buffy might have already told him about me, I don't want him to hurt you."

"I won't let him hurt me or you, I'll make sure of that, anyway I want to see how the brooder is. Last I heard Darla was there."

"I thought she was dead, Angel killed her."

"I dunno princess, but we'll find out. Now lets get you some clothes before we go, I know a shop that has a dress that is only fit for my Dark Princess."

* * *

Ok ppl R&R again, next Chapter is set in L.A.

fighter37: Thanks, I love Spawn stories bt there isn't a lot where down is a vamp so thats why i've wrote this.

kagomelittlegirl: as you can see in this chapter Bufy hasn't done much but things will kick off in later chapters when Spike and Dawn go back to Sunnydale.

BrokenAngel1753: Heres ther up date.

nonhalema: thanks

Jessie: lol, heres more for you

Shadow382: thats the update hope you like it.

Penguinstookmysanity


	3. Family

The Thanks-Thanks for the reviews,

WARNING-theres another sex scene in this chapter but you may be shocked

* * *

L.A 12 midnight 

Dawn's POV

I love L.A, Not just cause I was born there, but that fact that there is always something new every time you go. This time I'm new, I get to see a side of L.A that I've never seen before.

"Spike,"

"Yes Pet?"

"Do you still love Drusilla?"

"What makes you ask?"

"It's just I haven't seen you this excited before and I thought it was because you were gonna see Dru again. So do you?"

"Listen Love," He wrapped his arms round my waist. " I will always love Dru, But I will always love you more, true the bond between a sire and their childe is strong but it can weaken in time if you don't try to keep it strong."

"So you're never gonna leave me."

"Not if I can help it. Now what do you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas." I ran my hand over his jeans.

"Ah, I see your game."

"But," I pushed him away from me. "You have to catch me first." I giggled as I ran toward a near by ally and hid behind a dumpster.

"Little girl, little girl, come out, come out where ever you are." I looked round the side of the dumpster only to pinned against it when I came back round. "Gotcha now Lamb."

"Please let me go, I have to meet my boyfriend." I plead.

"But pet, I'm hungry." His demon face melted over his human. He began to nibble my neck. "And you taste so good."

"Let the girl go Spike." I looked over his shoulder and seen Angel.

"Oh great it's the brooder."

"Spike, let the girl go."

"Why should he do that? I'm enjoying myself." I came round Spike so he could see who I was.

"Dawn, what are you doing here? Where's Buffy? And why are you with Spike?"

"I live here now. Buffy's in Sunnydale. And Spike's my sire."

"You're a vampire."

"Angel, we found the nest. And by the looks of it you've found..." Cordelia stopped in her tracks "Spike and...Who are you?"

"I'm Dawn Summers and there's now point in telling me who you are, you're that bitch who thought she was better than everyone."

"Wait, you're related to Buffy, how?"

"I'm her little sister."

"Buffy doesn't have a sister. Angel, what's going on?"

"No you're right she doesn't, I was made by monks to open a portal with my pure blood, but that can't happen now."

"OK now I'm confused what do you mean by that can't happen now?"

"She's a vampire you stupid bint." Spike snapped.

"Does Buffy know?"

"Yeah, and by now the rest of them too" Spiked growled. "Now if we're done here, Dawn and I were in the middle of something." He smirked.

* * *

A warehouse outside L.A 

We followed a scent that Spike had picked up that he knew was Darla. It led to an abandoned warehouse outside L.A.

"Spike there's no one hear. They probably moved on."

"No, Dru's left her dolls, they'll be back. But in the mean time there is nothing I want to do more take you right now." He grabbed my hair roughly which made me moan. Funny when I was human I would have hated the domination in Spike when it came to sex because I was a pretty dominate character but now I dunno, it turns me on so much. "You're becoming a little minxs aren't you?" He whispered. All I could do is moan as he bit my earlobe.

"Oh please" Some sighed behind me. I felt Spike smile again't my neck.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." I turned round to see a blonde woman standing in front of me.

"Nice to see you to Spike"

"Where's Dru?"

"I'm here." She came in behind us. "Hello Spike. Who's this little one?"

"Dru, Darla, this is Dawn, she's the newest member of the family."

"You're the slayers sister, aren't you?" Dru asked

"Yeah, Buffy _was_ my sister."

"Has Angel see you yet?"

"Yeah, 'bout two hours ago. Speaking of Peaches. We gonna get Angelus back or what?"

"Daddy set us on fire. I don't like Daddy when he's like this, all soully."

"How do we do it?" Darla looked interested.

"He needs to get his sexual jollies. That's how it happened last time."

"Who will do it?"

"I was thinking you or Dru."

"What about me?" I finally spoke up.

"Yeah, what about Dawn?"

"She's not doing it!"

"Well, I can't and Dru can't it will be to obvious. Come on Spike let the girl have more that one guy."

"Please Spike, if it doesn't work then fine I'll never ask again but if it does the whole family will be here." I begged.

"Fine. When will we do it?"

"How long till sunrise?"

"About two, three hours."

"Then tonight."

* * *

Angel's hotel. L.A. 

Nobody's POV

Angel sat in his office, he had been in there since him and the others got in after seeing Spike and Dawn. He had called Buffy but she was out, he spoke to Giles, who said that he was to leave Dawn alone, that they were leaving the country soon anyway. Angel was staring into space when a figure appear at the office door.

Dawn's POV

I stood and stared at him until he looked up.

"Dawn. What you doing here?"

I burst into tears. "Angel, I hate this. I don't want to live like this anymore."

"What do you mean?" He got up and hugged me.

"I miss Buffy. I thought vampires didn't care about people I'm their pasts."

"Dawn, I don't know what to say."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"What about Spike?"

"He doesn't want to see me again. I wanted to go back to Sunnydale, and he freaked telling me that no one would want me and that I'd get killed."

"Then sure you can stay here. I'll get room ready for you."

"Will you stay with me please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Dawn."

"Please, Angel, I don't want to be on my own." I sobbed

"OK, well, if that's the plan, we'll sleep in my room. The bed is bigger."

He was right his bed was massive, it was perfect. I lay down on one side and Angel lay on the other side.

"Dawn, why did he turn you?"

"He found me after i had been attacked by another vampire. Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you had sex, if you don't mind me asking?" I heard him laugh a little.

"Last year when Buffy was here."

"But she wasn't even gone a day, you must be fast."

"Excuse, I'm not fast."

"Prove it." I straddled him.

"Dawn what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I leaned over him.

"Dawn, this isn't a good idea." He sat up with me still in his lap

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I rip you head off. Either that or I bite you."

"The damage is already done. Come on." I began to grind against him.

"Dawn" He growled. "Stop it."

"Make me." In a second I was pinned to the bed with all over Angel's weight keeping me from getting up. I could feel something stab into my hip. "Come on Angel, it would be ashame waste it." I ran my hand over the front of his jeans and up to the button to try and take them off, he didn't stop me. In fact he lifted me to untie my corset before throwing it on the floor, closely followed by the rest of our clothing.

"Dawn, we can't."

"Angel, don't go all broody on me, plus it's been ages since you felt that, hot, wet tightness around your..." I was cut off by him crushing my lips with his own. I could feel his hands traveling down my stomach, going round my bellybutton and down to my hot centre. He began to rub my clit, his touch was so much different from Spikes, his was soft and slow, Spikes was hard and rough, but both felt good. I could tell he was staring at my closed eyelids. watching what his actions were doing to me. "Angel, I need you now." I moaned.

I felt the tip at my entrance, I could tell he was teasing me. I tried to get him to stop by wrapping my legs round him and pulling him down, but he was too strong. "Angel, please." I begged. As soon as I got my sentence out he thrusted into me, make me gasp. He let out a low groan. He was going at a slow pace, probably for my sake but I wasn't used to slow. He soon began to up the pace until our bodies were crashing against eachother. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and I knew he was to, and after a few more hard thrusts we both came.

As soon as we had came down from our high Angel ran out the room looking like he was in pain. I smirked as I reached for my cell phone and dialed a number.

"It worked."

* * *

Ok

Sorry it took so long but i kept starting it then restarting it bt a finally got this out.

WOOOW

anyway R&R

Penguins took my sanity

x x x


	4. Family Ties

OK, Chapter four, no sex scene but i'm sure you'll like it anyway

* * *

**_"It worked"_**

Dawn's POV

I walked into the hall, with a sheet held tight around me, were Angel was lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"Angel" He stood up quickly.

"Angel's not here, but can I help you?" He turned to face me.

"Angelus"

"Dawn, you're all grown up." He ripped the sheet off me. He looked down stairs. Angel's gang were there. "Go get dressed, I'll get you down there."

When I was ready I stood at the top of the stairs and listened to Angelus was saying.

"Guys, she needs help, she didn't want this.

"She's evil, you seen her when she was with Spike, she's loves this life." I walked down the stairs humming as a green demon came in. He looked at me in fear. In a second Angelus was next to me and the green guy was in the floor. "Angel, why did you hit Lorne?"

"Might as well tell them." he grinned at me wickedly, "Angel is gone and I am back."

"But how? When?" Wesley asked.

"With a little help from Dawn." He smiled. "and now if you don't mind, I have a family to look after."

* * *

The warehouse The next night  
Dawn's POV

Dru, Darla and Spike were waiting for us. The first thing Spike did when he seen me was kiss me possessively.

"Nice to see you again Angelus." Spike nodded.

"Daddy." Dru ran up and hugged him.

"Hello Dru" He let her go. "Well Darla, what am I gonna get from you?"

"You'll find out later" She smiled.

"Well, Peaches how did it go?" Spike asked.

"It wasn't as painful as last time, and the girl was much better." He winked at me.

"That's my grandaughter." Dru giggled.

"Spike, I'm hungery, can we go hunt now?"

"Yes, my Princess."

"Stay out of the middle of the city. The gang will be looking for us no doubt." Angelus warned.

* * *

We found some kids about my age in a park, drunk so it wasn't that much fun when it came to killing them, and their blood was full of so much shit that I couldn't take a lot without wanting to throw it up.

"Spike can we find somewhere else, these kids are horrible." I moaned dropping my teen.

"Yeah, come on, we'll find someone better."

"Where's Angelus?"

"Why you wanna go shag him again?" Spike shouted.

"I thought you were ok with it. Why are you being like this?"

"I was ok with it, until I seen you with him and I seen your neck." My hand shot up, I had forgotten that Angel had bitten me.

"What about it?"

"He bit over my marks, cause he knew it would hurt me," He roared.

"Spike, they're just stupid marks."

"No, they show you're mine." He pulled up the sleeve of his coat. "and that shows I'm yours." Refering to the slit on his wrist.

"You know what if you're gonna be like this, then leave. Go to Dru."

"I will do just that." I watched his jacket blow in the wind as he walked away from me.

I sat down with my head in my hands.

"Dawn?" I looked up to find Angelus infront of me. "You ok?"

"No, me and Spike had an argument and I told him to go back to Dru then he stormed off saying he would." I sobbed into my hands.

"Dawn, he won't do anything with Dru, I know he won't. He loves you so much and I bet when we get back there he will say he's sorry." He put his round my shoulder.

* * *

Warehouse

Dawn's POV

When we got back everything was all over the place, all of Dru's dolls were on the floor. The only thing that was in place was the table, which made me worried that maybe something had happened. Angelus must have seen the sadness in my eyes cause he put his arm round me and smiled.

"Nothing's happened." He smelled the air. "You'd be able to smell it. Don't worry. Now get upstairs, I can hear him stamping about." I smiled and ran up to the room Spike was in. He was leaning against the wall, smoking.

"Hi pet." He mubbled. He took a drag of he cigarette. I walked overto him, taking it out his hand and taking a drag myself. "I'm sorry, princess."

"Don't be. Listen, what happened with me and Angel was just to get the family together. No meaning in it what so ever. You're my prince, not him" I kissed him softly.

"I love you." He smirked.

"I love you too." I seen a glink in his eye just before he pushed me against the wall with his body totally covering mine. I moaned at how rough he was being. I felt his hand run up my inner thigh, pushing my skirt up with it. He smirked again when he realised I wasn't wearing any underwear. He pulled my leg round his waist and I jumped up 2 wrap the other round. I ran my hands over the bulg in his pants before undoing them at vampire speed. As he was about to push into me Angelus came in.

"We have to leave here now." 

"Kinda busy here mate." Spike snapped.

"And I said we have to leave now William." Spike let me down and done himself up.

"Why?"

"The slayer's here with the scoobies." I ran downstairs as soon as he had finished. Sure enough everyone was there. They looked at me in shock.

"Dawn."Xander gasped. "What you doing here?"

"Did the slayer not tell you?" Spike came up behind me and wrapped his arms round me. "She's one of us now." He kissedmy throat.

"Why are you here Buffy?" Angelus asked.

"I got a call saying you were back. How did it happen?"

I seen Angelus smirk, "With the help of your little sister." He winked at me causing Spike to growl quietly.

"Buffy why didn't you tell us Dawn was a Vampire?"Xander finally managed to say.

"Cause I didn't want you going after her." She looked at me. "Dawn?"

"Leave slayer, you're not welcome here!" I snapped. Buffy looked hurt but turned to leave.

"No wait, I want answers. When did this happen? Buffy you said Dawn went to stay with your dad. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was too scared to. Look it's best that we leave now as Dawn said." And with that, they all followed Buffy out of the warehouse.

"You ok Lamb?" Spike nuzzled my neck softly.

"She seems thinner. And yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

"Well lets go finish what we started before that rude interuption." I laughed and ran upstairs infront of him. 

* * *

Hey agen sorry it took so long I keep forgetting ave got my stories on this lol

Thanks for the reviews bt heres were I need you're help. I still want Connor in this but do u think it shood still be Darla or shood it bt Dawn. If its Dawn who shood be his dad?

Anyhoo R&R

Penguins took my sanity. x


	5. Every bloody time

Hope you all liked chapter 4. This is chapter 5. I've decided to skip a few years and wait to bring Connor into it.  
Thanks for the reviews, I need more thoughts about who should be Connor's mom and dad.

* * *

3 years later. London  
Dawn's P.O.V.

It's been exactly three years since I became a vampire. Everyone is still here. We thought by now Angel's gang would have tried to re-soulify him but they didn't even make an attempt and now we're in London, there's no point we're not causing them any trouble, just the watcher council. So tonight Dru, Darla and Angelus let me and Spike have some alone time since we haven't had much in awhile.

"So my Princess what would you like to do tonight?" Spike asked while playing with my hair.

"Surprise me." I saw a glint in his eye. Before I knew it I was upstairs in our room on the bed. I felt Spike nibble on my neck with his blunt teeth. I whimpered quietly as I felt myself getting wetter. "Spike." I moaned.

"Don't go on me now, I'm not even getting started yet." He got off the bed and went to our cupboard and dug to the back of it. He pulled out a bow the was wrapped in black paper with a purple bow. "I got you something." He put the box on the bed.

"You shouldn't have." I pulled the bow off the box and tore off the paper. I opened the box and pulled out it's contents. I placed them on the bed and looked at them. There was a gag, whip, leg cuffs and hand cuffs. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on just by looking at these items. Spike just sat and watched me as I ran my hands over them.

"You like them pet? He smirked. All I could do was nod. I heard Spike laugh quietly before he grabbed me and pinned me down. "Better not let them go to waste." He began to unbutton my jeans as I pulled off my shirt and his. He got off the bed and took off his own pants leaving him completely naked. He climbed back on top of me, ripping off my underwear and flipped me over, cuffed my hands to the bed, putting the gag in my mouth and cuffed my legs to the bed posts. I could feel him hovering over me, his cold unneeded breath on my spine, making me shiver. "I know my Princess likes being controlled, I know she like it when I tease her, make her moan in pain. And you know what? I love doing it to you." He whispers in my ear. I could feel his cock against my ass. He pulled back and before I knew what hit me, I felt a sting across my back and heard the crack of the whip as it hit my back. I moaned loudly through the gag, biting into it breaking it instantly.

"Spike, do it again." He flicked his wrist again and I felt the cool leather on my skin causing that pain that made moan. "God. Fuck me now please." I thought he would have unlocked both my hands and my legs but only my legs were released only to be pushed into a kneeling position. I felt the tip of his hard member at my entrance. He was about to push in when Angelus came into the room.

"Every bloody time." I heard Spike mutter as he uncuffed me and covered my body from Angelus. "What do you want? I thought we were getting the place to ourselves." The annoyance in his voice was very noticeable. I could see a slight bulg in Angelus's pant and just the thought of the both of them at the one time made me moan out loud. Spike looked at me, and followed my gaze to Angelus's region. He smiked when he put two and two together. I looked at him, asking for permission, he nodded slightly.

"Angelus, want to join us?" He looked confused at first but soon was in the bed as naked as me and Spike. This was first time I had been with him since I turned him back to Angelus and I knew Spike knew it was a one time thing.

I soon found myself on top of Spike facing him and my back to Angelus. Spike moved my hips over his Cock and brought me down onto in fast. I began to rock my hips against him, moaning softly, before being push forward by Angelus. I felt him push into my asshole. I had never felt like this before, it felt so good having them both moving in me. As Spike would thrust in, Angelus would pull out, causing my body to come closer to the edge faster than ever. Before I knew it I was biting into Spike's shoulder, taking in his sweet blood as I came, cauing both Spike and Angelus to come over the edge with me. Spike bit into me as I felt Angelus pull out. By the time we had resuffaced he was gone and we were all alone.

"So what brought that on pet?" He wrapped his arms round my back and moved me to his side.

"I dunno, I seen it in my mind and I wanted it so much."

"What happened to that little girl that would blush everytime I looked at her?"

"She became a vampire and became yours." I kissed his chest softly.

"Happy birthday Princess."

* * *

Ok never done anything like that before so don't judge if it's bad, anyway still needing help with the Connor situtation.

Oh anf BTW going back to Sunnydale and there's gonna be a surprise in store lol.

Anyway R&R

Penguinstookmysainty.x


End file.
